Land, Rain, and Sky
by Kabbage
Summary: Riku and Ame learn to share the boy they love. Or not. There may be some things that get in the way, including each other. RikuxSora, KairixSora, OCxSora. Post KH2, Kinda AU. Rated M for later chapters.


This is my first fic EVAR!! And, if you take a peek at my favs, of course KH would be my first. XD ahem I mostly draw than write so, yeaa. This is new. But it was fun!

**Notes:**

**1.** Ame is character from a doujinshi I'm working on. If you want to see a picture of him, check out my DA: jolynnmangaka.deviantart. com (just get rid of the spaces and put this in your address bar.) Eyes just like Riku's and hair is spikey like Sora's but light brown. (No, hes not they're kid, but he IS connected to them )See, right after KH2 happened, 3 days later, A small boy fell from the sky onto Destiny Islands. ( cliche, I know D: ) Riku is the one to catch him and take him home, etc, etc. Ame atomatically falls in love with Sora who obviously, Riku had dibs on first. So the two dont get along.

**2.** This fic is AU from the doujinshi. Hell, this fic is AU period really... I wrote it mainly for practice, and because I drew a really cute picture that inspired me to write a story because Im too lazy to draw it out as a comic. ; The actual picture wont be posted on my DA till either tomarow, or a week from now. Yes, Im that lazy. D:

**3.** This fic is not shota, but it does imply RikuxSora, and KairixSora. Ame is merely an obstical in Riku's way of Sora. ( and perhaps, maybe, somewhat like a son/brother to them. My way of them having kids w/o mpreg XD )

**4.** Surprisingly, I dont have MS Word or anything advance like that. Thes a big story on that, but Telling it here would take up space. D: Anyway, I wrote this in WordPad so, if you see any typos I missed, please tell me. :'D

**Disclaimer:** Most of the fanfics I read have one. I dunno why really, because this is called and it should be obvious that the characters dont belong to us. But, Just to be safe, Kingdom Hearts isnt mine. Just Ame, and the story.

It was exactly 12:35 A.M. when Riku looked at the time. A low rumble was heard from outside his window. He had been up all night catching up on the homework he missed while on his "adventures". Damn this was alot of work to do. Why the hell would he need trig? He wasn't going to be some scientist, or math teacher, or whatever. He was a hero! A sex god! Sex gods don't need to know shit, but being sexy. Speaking of sex, the silver haired teen wondered if his best friend was sleep yet. He'd give him a call but, he didn't want Sora's mother going off on him for calling so late.

A deep sigh escaped from his lungs as he leaned back in his wooden chair. The rumble got a little louder. He really didn't feel like finishing tonight. Tomorrow either. Or ever really. Missing one grade wouldn't hurt right? He had gotten the rest of his work done, and desereved a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was the day they would leave anyway. Off to save the worlds again. Though after all thats happened, he admitted to himself that he enjoyed being away from the islands. Of course he'd come back to visit, but lately--

A faint creek. Riku suddenly became alert, quickly turning his head tword the door. He wondered who it was. It couldn't be his father, he worked nights and didn't get off till around seven in the morning. The only people in this house were himself and...

"Rikuuu..."

...Ame.

The older male yet out a sigh of relief. It was just Ame. The young boy who fell from the sky, and into his arms two nights ago. The little boy who somehow resembled himself in a way. Espesically his eyes. Turqousie, just like his own. But if he took a minute to stare at those eyes, he could see a faint ring of blue in them. Honestly, Riku never took time to stare into the boys eyes. That would be just weird. It was bad enough he liked his best friend in an 'unnatural' way, as his father calls it. He didnt want to be called a pedophile as well as a fag.

The young boy rubbed his eye with the back of his wrist, much like a feline would do. Was he trying to be cute on purpose? He had no clothes of his own yet, besides the ones he came in, so he, Ame, had stolen, yes, STOLEN, one of Riku's good shirts from his drawers and used it as a night shirt. Well, on Ame it was more like a night _gown._

"What is it?" Riku calmly asked the boy. He hoped it wasn't another bathroom break. The child went twice already.

The small boy glared a bit as a warning to Riku's tone of voice. If he had to, he would kick the gray-haired meanie right in the face now. He was totally open at the moment, and he would be getting revenge on him from what he did earlier today.

"...I..." This was harder than he thought. "I..I..." Crap. He didn't plan on stuttering. Riku's lips were turned up into one of his overconfident smirks. Was he making fun of him?! Oh he was definitely was gonna get it now. Ame made a mental note to kick Riku in the balls tomorrow.

Ame took a deep breath. The rumble was louder.

"I want to sleep here tonight."

Riku raised a brow, his smirk now streached halfway across his face.

"Oh you do huh? But I thought my room wasn't good enough for Princess Ame."

Note to self: Tie Riku's hair to his bed post tomarrow morning.

"Shut up Rik. I'm staying in here tonight wether you like it, or not!" With that, Ame crawled onto Riku's bed, grabing the white sheets, and pulling them over his head. Riku simply watched the boy snatch up all of his blankets and curl up into a little ball. Sora used to the same when the two of them we're little. Though he only did it when he was scared, or upset. Ame didnt seem upset about anything, he was still his stuck-up self. And there wasn't anything to be afraid of was there?

BOOM

The roll of blankets twitched and shuddered.

Ah. Thats what it was.

Riku got out of his chair and turned off his desk lamp. A soft whimper came from his bed before the older boy sat on it. He smiled to himself in the dark as he pulled away the covers from the small child. Ame was curled up, clutching the sheet beneith him with his eyes clenched shut, and his face buried into the mattress. Riku looked at him a moment, amused that these were the same habits as his beloved friend. Carefully, not wanting to startle him, he reached out and rubbed the child's shivering back. There was another loud roar from outside and a bright flash. Ame let out a small sqweek from the back of his throat.

"...So your afraid of thunder?"

Ame spoke but his voice was muffled by the mattress. He was pressing his face so hard into it. He just wanted it to go away. He wanted the night to be over with.

"...I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you..."

The smaller one's head shot up and faced him, "I said, shut up numbnuts and leave me alone..." The poor boy's face was stained with tears.

Riku took his hand away. "Fine. If thats how you want it..." He pretended to make like he was about to leave.

"NO! WAIT!" Ame quickly reached out and grabbed Riku's arm, pulling him back onto the bed. "I didn't mean it! Please stay with me..." Ame's pride had gone out the window. He hugged Riku's strong arm tightly, not meeting eyes with him. Riku could feel the kid's heart beating rapidly. Too fast for any normal child. This boy really was terrified. He had to calm him down soon before his tiny little heart exploded. Tenderly, Riku pulled Ame's tiny body onto his lap and held him close with one arm. There was another crack of thunder and Ame quickly grasped Riku's shirt, making a faint whimpering noise. The teen rested his chin gently on top of the boy's head, and hummed the same tune he use to hum to Sora. The child's heart began to slow as he took deep breaths, breathing in Riku's natural scent of the ocean.

The storm began to fade a bit while Riku rocked and lulled Ame into a peaceful sleep. He carefully layed back with the small frame on top of him, still clinging to his shirt. It was gonna be hard to pry him off in the morning but, this felt...nice. Ame's steady breathing was soothing and his heart beat had synced with his own. The silver haired teen held the boy close to him. Riku forgets sometimes that Ame is just a child, and shouldn't be so hard on him. And if you looked past all the dirty things the boy had done to him, he wasn't so bad."Nn.." Riku looked down at the mess of light brown spikes that tickled his face. "Nnngh...Ssora..."

...What.

"Sora...I want you..." Ame nuzzled his face into Riku's chest.

Riku rolled over on top of the small boy. How dare he think about Sora! And in _that_ way? Riku almost forgot: Ame was the enemy.

Ame was having a very nice dream until he couldn't breath. Something heavy was ontop of his body. It was crushing his lungs. Was it heartless? Had heartless attacked him in his sleep? His eyes shot open to look into his own glaring down at him.

"R-riku! I-I cant...breathe..." he whispered with what little breath he had.

"Good you little termite!" Riku hissed.

Ame growled. "Get, OFF!" and bucked his hips up giving enough space to pull his knee up to slam into Riku's groin. Riku gave out a growl out of pain and flipped over to the other side of the bed.

"GOD! That HURT you little fucker!"

Ame climbed on top of Riku and the two wrestled/beat-the-hell-out-of each other until they both passed out.

"Wow. Um...hey you guys..." Sora looked down at the two boys, knocked out on the floor, covered in brusies. What had they been doing all night?

Riku was the first to open his eyes which met deep blue ones.

"SORA! OW!" Riku sat up too fast and held his head. His face, arms and sides were sore and had brusies. Jeez, that little turd was strong. He looked to his side and saw a mess of light brown spikes clinging to his body. Not out of affection, mind you, because he boy had dug his nails into Riku's hips which were bleeding by the way.

Sora, oblivious as usual, merely blinked then cooed at the two. "Aww! I knew he liked you Riku! See? He's cuddling you in his sleep!"

Ame woke, hearing that sweet angelic voice. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up. "...Sora? Sora!" The boy leaped over the teen below him, and latched onto the brunett.

"Morning Ame! " Sora grinned and ruffled the young boys hair. "Did you have fun here at Riku's?"

"Of course not! I wanna go back living with you Sora!"

Riku growled. "Please Sora. Take the child back. He's not worth it..."

Sora pouted. "You don't really mean that, do you Riku?"

"Yes! I-" Riku stopped himself and remembered all that had happened last night. How helpless the boy had been, scared, deperate...

Ame must of read his thoughts because his fac looked exactly like Riku's for the moment.

Riku sighed, rubbing one of his bruised arms. "Nah, I didn't mean it..." he said with a faint smile as his eyes locked with Ame's.

"Me either...I had a great time here..." Ame spoke, looking away from the gray-one and up at Sora.

"Great! Then you can stay over tonight too! You see me and Kairi are gonna hang out together and well...I wont be able to entertain Ame as much as you did Riku. Besides, theres something special I wanna ask her..." Sora looked down at the floor, his cheeks turned a light pink.

Ame and Riku hearts synced once again. Except this time, they both stopped and exploded.

"Oh! We gotta get going guys! Meet ya at the beach!" and with that Sora skipped out the door, leaving two broken hearts.

"Ame."

"Yes Riku, I know."

Operation: G.R.O.K. had begun.

G.R.O.K. : Get rid of Kairi. XD

Im not a Kairi hater. Really. I think she has a very pretty character design. As for her personality...well...its lacking. Shes too pure and innocent, and not in a cute way like Namine. D: Shes just...plain. So, until Nomu gives her some kick-ass moves and she actually does something, RikuSora will stay my OTP.

I like reviews! Flammers welcome too! Tell me how I did on my first fic:'D


End file.
